Once Upon a Star
by pokeGALashy321
Summary: Two friends were, well, friends for a long time. However, their friendship grew a big crack one day. What would happen if fate decided to drive them together one day? -Pokemon Friendship I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Once Upon a Star: Prologue

**PokeGALashy321 in! Anyways, this will be a pokemon spy friendship story. I doubt this story will get that many reviews, but let's try! Anyways, to the prologue!**

A little girl with curly brown hair ran towards a boy with jet-black hair. "Hey, Ian!" She yelled, running frantically. "Hey, hey Ia… AAAAAAHHHH!" She fell flat on her face, smashing her face into the mud.

Huh? Ian turned, and yelped. "Woah! What happened to you're face?" He questioned. "You look like one of those lake monsters from TV!"

The girl giggled. "A lake monster, eh?" She looked at her mud caked hair, making her smile go away, replacing it with a frown. "Mommy won't be happy…" She mumbled.

Ian scratched his head. He hated it when his friend got sad. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his mind.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "We could go to that forest!" The girl looked up from the ground. "Forest?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. "Then you're mommy won't be that mad!" The girl cocked her head. "But there is no forest…"

"Course there is! I saw it on the map at school in the older kids building!" The girl shuffled her feet. "Oh, but daddy will get…"

"I'll write a note," The boy promised. The girl looked around nervously. They were the only ones at the quiet kindergarten of Pallet Town, littered with older kids too cool to hang out with little kids. Besides, they were training for the schools yearly pokemon competition.

"Pokemon," The girl persisted. "There will be wild pokemon…" The boy softened his eyes. "Please? Besides… i-it might only be the only chance I have to… to see the world."

The girl closed her eyes. She understood perfectly what her friend was trying to say. His parents were too protective of him, so protective that they banned any interaction with pokemon. It was horrible- he couldn't even go to Miss Stella's circus show! She hadn't gone either for the very same reason, along with a couple other kids.

"Alright…" She whispered. "Let's go." The boy looked up, his silver eyes glistening. "R-really?" She grinned. "Of course! I mean… we ARE friends, aren't we?" He grinned. "Yeah…" The girl flexed her arms. "What are we waiting for? Let's go wash my hair!"

The boy anime sweated as the girl skipped ahead of him. "Hey…" He met eyes with his friend. " "…Thanks." He whispered.

The girl grinned. "Nah, it's okay." "Besides," She started. "I wanna see the world, too!" Without warning, she hugged her friend. "And… you made it come true."

She pulled away quickly. "Now, enough distractions! Let's go to da…" She turned around. "Eh… what was it called again?" The boy furrowed his eyebrows, still dazed from the hug. "Well… it started with a V… or was it an A?" He shrugged. "Well, I remember it was that way…"

The girl looked at the direction the boy was facing. "Ooookaaaaaay." "Well, lets go!"

So, our two hero's walked off to the direction the boy was pointing at, completely unaware of the dangers they had to cross.

**I will now be replacing that old prologue with the new and improved one! Well, this is a VERY important part of the story, so feel free to re-read it. Cookies and surprise in the next chapter for the first person that reviews!**

'**Till next time!**

**~PokeGALashy321**


	2. Once Upon a Star: Chapter 1

***Phew* I FINALLY have the chance to upload. Yes, there are no reviews, and the prologue (Which I erased…) WAS pretty bad, in my opinion. It WILL get better, I promise. Anyways, Once Upon a Star, chapter 1 starts… now!**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER…**

"Good morning students!"

"Good morning Mr. Rose," Came the monotone reply. Almost everyone could agree it was the most boring class ever… Well, everyone that wasn't a nerd, that is. Me? Well, I did have glasses, and I wasn't what you could exactly call 'popular.'

I wasn't pretty because of that zit on my nose. I wasn't a nerd because I wore a black jacket to school, and I wasn't a flirt because… well, I didn't flirt. I was probably a nobody.

Yeah, that's it. An outcast. The person no one wanted on his or her team. The person who screwed up the football game just by standing in one spot. I speak from personal experience.

I should introduce myself. My name is Ashley, but I prefer to go by Ash.

"I hate this class," Grumbled Kiersten, the schools heartbeat mumbled. She rolled her eyes. "Mr. Rose should go blow his nose." I clenched my fingers. Did I mention I hated her guts?

A couple of boys beamed in her direction, even though the joke was really corny. Kiersten giggled and batted her eyes towards their direction. I watched as they all pathetically leaned forward to try and catch her eyes again. I gagged, making Miss. Popular glare at me. "Watch it, ****." She hissed.

Mr. Rose glanced up. "Miss Ashley, did you say something?" I glanced at Kiersten, who was telling me that I was number one using 'the finger' under the table. "Uhm… n-no… sir." I stuttered.

"Then can you please answer the question?" He asked, his purple eyes drilling into me. Sweat appeared on my forehead. There was just something about Mr. Rose that just made you want to hide under a table.

"Um… no." I mumbled. "…Sir." I quickly added. Shame swept across his face. "I see." I gulped. "I-I wasn't listening, sir…" I whispered. "If you could give me another chance…" I mentally slapped myself. _Just get to the point! _My inner self screamed. "Uhm… can I hear the question again?" I asked stupidly.

"I would love to Miss. Ashley, but no." I sighed, thankful it was all over. "Oh, and Miss Ashley?" I forced myself to look at him again. "Yes?" I choked out. "We use 'may' when asking a question." "Oh, okay…" (Phew)

He averted his purple eyes and focused on the girl next to me. "Miss Kiersten?" He questioned. "Oh, of course, Mr. Rose!" She smiled sweetly and began speaking. "Friendship. A noun. Trust between two people." Mr. Rose clapped. "Excellent, Miss Kiersten!"

Mr. Rose turned and began writing on the board 'trust between two people.' Fury began building up inside of me. _I _could have answered that question! I… RIIINNGG! I suddenly was shook back to Earth to the sound of boys zooming past me and out the door. Well, duh. It was a Friday, after all. I sighed and picked up my bag.

Suddenly, my books fell out of my hands. I looked up to the grinning face of Kiersten. "Whoops! Sorry!" She snickered, sarcasm dripping all over her mouth. I grunted and reached towards my book. "Here! Let me 'help' you!" Before I could respond she knocked the books farther away from me, which dropped down the stairs, which, in a few seconds, I knew was going to be crushed by a herd of boys. I sighed as Kiersten ran off to her boy (space) friends.

What our young hero didn't notice, though, was the two pairs of purple eyes spying on her as she gathered her books. "She's the one."

**WALKING HOME...**

Alone… again. I glanced at the right of me, where two girls, Lahela and Kamie, were talking and laughing. I looked away, knowing I would never be like that. Ever. Again. I then noticed that the girls suddenly stopped talking and were pointing at me. I took a sharp right away from them to avoid the embarrassment.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. I turned around and faced it. It stopped shaking. Huh… weird. I straightened my jacket and continued on my way. A door slammed behind me. _Probably just a store,_ I reassured myself. Footsteps. I gulped and whipped around. The trash can next to me wobbled. Oookaay, now this was really, REALLY freaking me out now.

I checked out my surroundings. No one else was on the street but me. I took one last look at the trashcan and suddenly had the urge to open it. I started towards it and opened the cover and…

I didn't know what happened next. A black figure leaped towards me and held me by the neck. I did what all humans would have done. I screamed… or at least tried to. The person must have known I would have done that, so he/she slapped my mouth using his/her hand. I cursed in my mind. What the heck was I thinking, taking a different route home?!

I groaned. I was losing oxygen… fast. I felt my hands being tied together by rope behind my back. So, I did what all people would have done in this situation. I kicked the person in the willy. The person yelped. I widened my eyes in fear. This could only mean one thing, I thought, as I sprinted away from the person. 'The person' was a boy. And a boy kidnapping a girl… well, it could only mean trouble.

I frantically tried to untie my bonds. Okay, so either these knots were really good, or I just plainly sucked at untying knots. I glanced behind me where the guy angrily started towards me. _Crud!_ He already recovered?! I made a face. No way was ANYONE going to get to me THAT easily. I continued away from him. _Buh-bye, sucke…_ I glanced behind me and mentally slapped myself. Okay, I have no idea how, but somehow stupid me got the ropes tangled with the pole.

I tugged at the ropes frantically which were starting to blister my wrists. _Come on…_ I urged, as the figure approached closer… and closer… until we were face to face.

I squeezed my eyes shut. If he was going to kill me right on the spot, I hope he makes it quick…

Five… He reached into his pocket…

Four… He yanks out a black tube…

Three… He points it at me…

Two… His mask slips a little and we make eye contact. They are filled with pain, hate… I look away from his pure black eyes. Something about them…

One… He shakes his head and forcefully points the tube at me again…

Zero… I'm still alive?

Negative one… Two more figures leap out of the darkness…

Negative two… Black out.

**Woah… I did NOT know I could write like this. In fact, I'm kind of scared… MOMMY! Hehe, just kidding! Anyways, sorry if it's cruddy, I promise it will get better.**

**Until next time!**

**~PokeGALashy321**


End file.
